Unexpected Help
by runnerblade
Summary: The Craftworld Iyanden is under attack again by the Tyranids, a few decades since the last devastating one that had left the Craftworld almost destroyed. It seems this would be the final stand of the valiant Eldars.


They could barely hold back the tide. Billions of Tyranids threw themselves against the Eldar lines, only to be cut down by hurricanes of mono molecular discs at range, while or were cut down by power swords oror burned with intense heat blasts close quarters. But the insectoid beasts never let up, overrunning forward positions, leaping and tearing apart guardians with their claws and teeth or firing living ammo that ate through wraith bone armor into soft flesh.

Slowly, the Eldars were pushed back, giving up precious ground while refusing to take unnecessary casualties. Already, the Spiritseers called upon the Aeldrai dead, the spirits stones glowing with soft light, controlling powerful beautifully eerie smoothly curve war machines and lend their strength to the living. Wraithguards fired their Wraithcannons, which opened tiny warp rifts that sent groups of Tyranids into immaterium, while the few Wraithlords cut down Carnifexes. Rangers and guardian weapons team fired upon Zoanthropes and other synaptic focus creatures, breaking their shields or natural armour and killing them, sending out waves of synaptic backlash, killing or confusing lesser insectiods. Warlocks unleashed massive their psyker might that destroyed hundreds of Tyranids, while Farseers devolved into reading the future threads to see the best course of tactics for the Eldars to create millions of Tyranid bodies. But all this wasn't enough to stop the tides of bodies and claws crashing against their line.

Iyanna Arienal cut down a leaping warrior, then let out a blast of warp lighting that incinerated groups of Tyranids trying to rush her squads of Wraithguards. But their numbers were easily replaced by the rivers of reinforcements that flooded into the vast expansive hallway, easily reapplying the pressure on her line again.

They have been fighting for several days already with the attacking hive fleet trying to consume every living matter within the craft world. Already having lost billions of lives against Hive Fleet Kraken a few decades ago, Craftworld Iyanden had become reliant on the wraith machines, looking to the dead to help protect the living, while trying to rebuild their devastated population. But even now, the ancient, sturdy warriors could not hold back the tide. Resilient and steadfast wraith machines broke under the swarm of claws and teeth or melted under barrages acid and plasma.

The spirit seer knew even without needing the gift of foresight that the line could no longer hold. It was time to retreat, to leave behind a home they have lived in for past millenniums and abandon all their billion beloved deads that still lives in the craftworld's Infinity Curicuit. The Eldars will have to hold till the last civilians could escape. Then for the warriors to follow their people into the webway, the wraith walkers will be abandoned, a decision that would haunt their people's conscience forever.

But the Tyranids were many, like waves slamming against a crumbling sea wall, endless numbers of teeth and claws smashing against the weakening Eldar line.

_Open the Webway! Evacuate the civilians. _Spiritseer Iyanna telephonically commanded to the Dire Avenger and his guardians protecting the civilians. She felt a psionic pulse confirmation in return.

A few heart beast later, her squads of Wraithguards opened fired and small groups of tiny momentary warp rift tore apart thousands of corpses and delayed the Tyranids just for a precious few seconds. They would need more than a few seconds to hold the line.

"Titans!" The Autarch, standing on top of a heavy super tank scorpion a few meters away from Iyanna's right, raised her sword, pointing into the massive sea of bodies a few hundred of meters away from the main Eldar positions. "Strike with the fury of Khaine! Drive them back!"

Just behind the Eldar's line, massive thirty feet tall eerie beautiful wraith bone titans strode out, their holo fields dropping the invisibility, and opened fire with their suncannons, and heavy wraithcannons. Each shot obliterating platoons worth of Tyranids while ghost glaives and massive power swords sliced through chitin carapace armour into vulnerable organs. The firepower and ferocity of the counterattack, set the Tyranids reeling, unable to replenish their numbers quickly enough, while synaptic creatures were killed in droves, sending out synaptic backlash that killed or left lesser minds dazed.

Under the continuous barrage of the Titan's overwhelming firepower with the tanks and weapons teams adding theirs, the guardians and aspect warriors grimly quickly tended to their wounded, and collected the dead's glowing spirit stones. The few eldars in reserve moved up to reinforce the line, barely covering the casualties. Iyanna directed bone singers to repair her damaged wraith guards, then glanced at the massive carnage in the battlefield. Every single meter of the floor was filled with burnt and sliced carcass, with massive hulking bodies of Carnifxes scattered throughout the area. They must have killed billions of these beasts. But she and the rest knew that the Tyranids were not done yet. There will be more coming with even worse monstrosities in response to the Eldar's Titans.

The ground began to tremble, slowly growing in tremor. Without a second to lose, Iyanna directed her wraith guards to their frontline positions, and readied herself. Down the line, Eldars raised their guns and blades, grim but determined. Machines powered their weapons and plotted optimal firing solutions and crossfires in conjunction with other soldiers.

Buildings fell as massive creatures with mouths large enough to swallow tanks whole, wielding massive rendering claws and thick carapace skin that shrugged off schurkien and plasma fire with ease, stomped forward relentlessly, completely unimpeded by anything. Behind the massive melee bio titans came the freshly spawn living artilleries, firing their spore mines from the massive cannon attached to their back while their thick chest armour absorbed any long range artillery shots, while Carnifex attached with bio plasma rifle stayed close to the massive monstrous, providing close fire support while firing blasts of melting heat.

Even with the few Wraith Knights and Revenant Titans, Iyanna knew it wouldn't be enough. She sighed heavily. They were too few with numbers even with the dead and massive war machines helping them. She gripped her Singing Spear tightly. They have to hold, buy time for the civilians to escape. She nodded to the Autarch who returned the gestured. They readied themselves.

Then the Autrach frowned. Seeing the expression, the spirit seer quickly connected to the telephonic conversation.

_arch, there is something coming out of the Webway. It's a vehicle and moving fast._

_Drukhari? _

Iyanna pushed back a powerful flash of fear in response to what she heard. If their fallen cousins have come to take advantage of the chaos and distraction caused by the invasion, then there was almost nothing the Elders could do to stop them. It would be a slaughter.

_No. It's a primitive tranposrtation Autrach. Something mon'- its coming out! _

_Shining Spirit and Warp Spider Exerchs, reinforce the rear and protect the civilians! _

_As you command, Autrach. _

The Warp Spiders and Shining spirit jet bikes were the fastest and mobile in the entire Eldar, easily cutting the distance between the frontline and the gate to the webway in just a few minutes. But so many terrible things could happen in just a few minutes. In that span of few minutes, the entire wave of Tyranid was just a few hundred meters away from the line.

_Suddenly she felt a telephonic connection from the Shining Spirit Exearch, Autrach and Spiritseer! Warp Spider Exarch. Iyanna, the mon'keigh vehicle is too fast, and has passed our squads already. It's heading towards your position._

Iyanna estimated that they would reach here, just before the Tyranids hit their lines. Already, the Autrach was redeploying a few Guardian Weapon teams and tanks, while the spirit seer directed a squad of Wraithguard to repulse the vehicle approaching them. It was all they could spare. Then the Tyranids were upon them, with the largest Hierophant clashing against a Wraith Knight, using its huge mass to push back the elegant machine, before raising its bio cannons to fire at point blank range. The swiped sliced through the wraith knight, passing through like it was just an image, but the shot exploded outward, sending a massive spray of acid. Splatters landed on the real wraith knight with its holo field unable to confuse flying acid.

The massive walker stumbled back from the hit, and the massive beast charged forward, ready to fell the mighty dead warrior with its claws. Then a blur of flying long steel object slammed into it at breakneck speed, punching through the armour, and exiting out through the other side in a burst of gore, screeching a horrible victory wail as the beast titan stumbled back in a near death stupor.

The vehicle slowed, swinging its long sectioned body like a battleship presenting its broadsides, revealing a row of window, each presenting mon'keigh primitive but powerful plasma, laser, bolter and flamer guns that laid out a firestorm of death. On top of the wooden roofs, massive turrents with similar weapon designs rotated and fired indiscrminately into the horde below before ramming into anotherbio titan like a sledgehammer, sending it falling onto its breathen.

The Wraith Knight strode forward, crushing countless of creatures beneath its feet and drove the Tyranids before it back with its blade until another Hierophant charged forward to engage it. Like a snake rearing its head before striking, the mon'keigh vehicle dove down into the masses and crushed bodies under its wheels, while its armoured head smashed aside any foolish being that tried to stand in the way. The guns mounted on the carriages' sides and tops fired at all angels, reaping a terrible toll on the tyranids trying to grasp or leap onto the vehicle. Fleshbore shots and bio plasma were fired only to splatter against a void shield, while claws glanced off with sparks flying against the steel hull.

A wave of surprise echoed through Iyanna's mind and others, shocked at the sight.

_Autarch. Do we continue pursuit of the mon'keigh vehicle? _

_Negative. _The Autarch replied after a pause, _It's engaging the tyranids. Use them as a distraction and continue pressure on the Great Deverour. _

After tearing a deep trench line through the massive horde, the train swung around and headed back to the Eldar's line, straight towards the spiritseer, roaring at thunderous speed. The armoured plow head grew larger and larger like the widening maws of a giant worm. Unsure, but cautious, Iyanna pointed her spear at the approaching vehicle, and several squads of wraithuguards raised and activated their guns. But they held their fire, waiting.

Just a few hundred meters away from the line, the train braked hard causing the entire vehicle to drift over the surface before skidding to a stop a few meters away from the leading wraithguard. With the guns continuing to fire into the Tyranid horde, a pair of doors facing the Eldars slide open. Blackness and hot steam and heat leaking out from weapon discharge. Iyanna and a squad of her guardians slowly approached the entrance, raising their weapons. Iyanna could sense the minds of four mon'keigh, but they were shielded. Before she could probe any further, the four humans stepped out of the darkness and mist, dropping onto the ground. Three male and one female. To be honest, she could never really differentiate the human's features. They all looked the same, like the nameless mass of primitives that dominate the entire Imperium.

Then suddenly she felt a telepathic connection touch her mind. It was older, alien in nature but friendly in touch. She stared the small group making their way towards them, and felt the connection coming from the shortest one. He wore an intricately carved golden bracelet on his right and a purple dark shadow metal one on his left, but the rest of his clothes were very plain, a cotton shirt and pants. The rest were dressed similar fashion as the telepath, with a few variations with leather or cotton jackets.

Words rushed to her mind, short and firm but not intrusive, _Greetings!_ _We are the Elements. Please do not shoot us. We've come to help you guys. Seriously, those cannons are painful. _The short mon'keigh wasfrowning at the wraithguard pointing its weapon straight at him.

She frowned, stepping forward. _Why do you want to help us mon'keigh? This battle has nothing to do with you at all. _Then she realised with a shock that they were speaking in her people's language fluently. No human has been able to do that.

The telepath gave her a warm smile, but that she instead felt uncomfortable and uncertain. She raised her spear at them _who are you, mon'keigh? _

_Spiritseer, are you alright?_ She felt the Autrch concern pulse through her mind, as the commander landed beside her, bringing alongside her several squads of Banshees, seeing the four humans standing in front of Iyanna.

_I am fine Autrch. They said they are here to help… I do not sense any hostile intention from them. _

She felt disbelief, curiosity, disgust and caution burning in the Autrch, but time was short. The Tyranids were already reaching the line, almost within leaping distance, dashing over their piling dead, completely unfazed by their mounting casualties.

_Very well. We accept their help. We do not have time for questions. Keep an eye on them, Spiritseer. _

With in a nod in reply, Iyanna turned to the humans, "We accept your help mon'keigh. Where is the rest of your army?"

"We are the army, pretty lady." The human woman laughed, towering over the rest of the rest and carrying a plain but sturdy looking two handed mace. As she spoke, the train's door shut close before the vehicle gave a whistling howling and rose up to the air like a bird taking flight, heading straight up. Its guns and turrets still unleashing firepower below at the charging horde. Gargoyles swooped down from the skies from their duels with Eldar fighters and aspect warriors, raising claws or bio rifles only to be blown apart by the train's guns.

"We just have to kill the Hive Tyrant right?" One of the men asked, cracking his knuckles, his eyes and expression glinting with the intense look of bloodlust. With a confirming nod from the short one, he crackled "Let's get his attention then." He carried no weapon at all, not even a knife.

Iyanna narrowed her eyes. Was he planning to fight the Tyranids with his fists only? None of them wore any human armor save for their clothes on them.

The telepath glanced to her, grinning, "Seems like we have to prove to these Eldars that we can actually fight." He stepped forward, his eyes gleaming with psionic power. Iyanna could feel energy being pulled into him, with small bolts of lighting dancing all over his body.

The Tyranids were already close, leaping enmasse over barricades, only to be cut down by power and shurkien weapons, but groups of heavy armoured Tyrant guards charged and trampled through the defences, crushing those too slow to get out of the way. Charging towards her squads of wraith guards was a trio of Tyrant Guards with a complement of deathspitter warriors and hypergaunts following, with the chitin armoured massive bodies withstanding the withering fire of the guardian's but the warithguards blasted gaping wounds into the rampaging bio tanks. Before the two main forces clash like waves against rocks, in a clear calm moment, the telepath raised and pointed his hand at the approaching horde. His voice came out in a whisper, only heard by Iyanna and his comrades, "Psionic storm."

A storm filled with energised psionic power exploded in the midst of the horde, tearing apart their carapace, and burning exposed flesh. The three Tyrant Guards crashed to the ground, their bodies burnt to a crisp, while the warriors and hypergaunts charred body parts laid tossed on the ground. Two more storms landed admist nearby concentrated Tyranid assaults, disrupting their momentums and leaving hundreds immediately dead. The backlash from massive lose of synaptic creatures caused beasts to attack each other or look around in daze.

"Nice, Normal." The woman laughed and picked up one of the Tyrant's guards corpses. She noticed a mile away, several hovering creatures which were blasting powerful psionic blasts into the Eldar lines, destroying lightly armoured vehicles and incinerating warriors. She smiled, then flung the massive intact body. Flying in an arc, the corpse shattered through a creature's flickering shield and crushed the creature underneath. Bouncing like a cannonball, the corpse bounced and tumbled through psionic shield and serpentine bodies before rolling to a halt, brushing against the remaining zoanthrope's flickering psionic shield. The massive loss of concentrated commanding synapsis sent the leading Tyranids pushing towards Iyanna's section into a frenzy, leaping into each other's throats. Taking advantage of the momentary confusion, squads of Aspect Warriors lead groups of guardians to counterattack. In that few moments, thousands of Tyranids died under the fury of the Eldar's strike before pulling back before synaptic creatures regained control over the crazed beasts.

While giving the wraithguards directions, Iyanna sensed tremor from the ground, and raised her spear in a guard stance. Just in time for four Lictors to leap out of the ground, talons and barbed flesh hooks already outstretched. If they killed her, her wraith guards would be confused and her section be overruned, leaving an exposed hole in the line. Her protective shield flared to life, bearing the brunt of the hits. She lashed out with her spear and sliced the head off one of her assailants. The remaning three continued their attack in a frenzy. Her blocks and parries moved in a blur, but she could not keep up with their strikes. Two claws clashed against her shield which glowed with unnatural brightness. She could sense the telepath pouring his energy into her protection, strengthening it.

Suddeny a figure moved behind ripped off two of the Lictors head violently, and Iyanna sliced the midsection of the remaning one sideways. She turned around, just in time to see the bloodthirsty mon'keigh throwing the heads to the ground, before stomping them. He raised his head to the sky and screamed. A deep howl of pain, anguish and hatred cut over the battlefield's deafening din, causingthe spirit seer and the nearby Eldars to wince. Her soul reverberate to the human's shout and felt pity for this creatures pain and loss, and almost reached out to touch his shoulder, before stopping herself.

The effect on the Tyranid was even more pronounced. The entire assault on her section threw themselves fiercely at the grinning mon'keigh, ignoring the elder who capitalised on their distracted state with renewed visor.

"Good job, Der." The woman chuckled, then closed her eyes. She began to growl, gripping her weapon tightly. Her eyes opened, filled with such rage and anger that the Wraithguards around her took a step back, sensing the burst of emotions growing by their sides. She threw her head back and roared. She charged forward, knocking aside smaller Tyranids while cracking her maul onto skulls of larger beasts.

Der raised his hand and scratched his arm, leaving long thin wounds bleeding. His eyes glinted with hungry bloodlust and hatred while his teeth flashed with gleaming excitment. He leaped into the air and slammed down onto a group of rendering claws warriors. The shockwave sent all the beasts tumbling onto their backs before being ripped apart by the mon'ekigh's bare hands.

"Normal. Stay here and support the Eldars. I'll go help Der and Amy." One of the humans wearing a hood rushed after the two rampaging figures, pulling out and activated two short metal rods. Blue and red burning lasers rose out of the rods respectively, and he sliced with ease through a wave of leaping gene stealers. The extremely hot blades cauterising wounds and cutting through any natural carapace armour the Hive Mind throw at him.

_You and your breathens are very powerful Mon'keigh._

Normal flinched from the piercing question and glanced to the Eldar who stared at him coolly.

_Well, we've been around for a very long time. _

He smiled, as the ground around him erupted, large earth parts being ripped off the ground and floated around him.

_Why are you helping us? _

His teeth flashed mischievously. _Isn't it good enough that we want to help from the goodness in our heart? _

The spirit seer did not reply, instead turning her attention back to the battle. She didn't trust them. There was too many questions to ask and she could not read their minds unlike most mon'keigh. But there will be time for questions if they survive this battle. Now, she raised her spear and let out a blast of psionic fire, immolating away many Tyranids.

Taking advantage of the disruptions, her Wraith guards squads advanced forward, laying down heavy fire with their cannons, while their armour shrugged off pathetic returning fire. Guardians squads pushed forward alongside their dead breathens, wielding shurkien catapults while storm guardians pushed forward with pistols and crystal toothed chainswords.

_Spiritseer, I'm sending the banshees and warp spiders to support you and your wraithguards. _The Autrach contacted her.

Behind her, a pair of Falcon anti grav transport stopped near their position, and unloaded their components of Banshee warriors, while Warp Spiders teleported by her side before leaping into the warp again. The all female aspect warriors pushed ahead to reinforce the advancing guardian teams. Leading the charge further ahead of the Eldar counterattack were Der and Amy, crushing and destroying anything that the Tyranids threw at them.

Amy screamed with anger and leaped into the air, swinging back her mace then slammed it upwards onto a Carnifax's head, sending it flying upwards. Like a predator celebrating its kill, she placed a foot on the massive body, and gave a massive roar full of rage and challenge. Der carried two discard Lictor claws, slicing and cutting down countless termagaunts and hypergaunts in a whirlwind of flesh and blood, crackling like a drug craze Eversor Assassin.

The hooded figure moved with the counterattack, fighting with grace and speed among the storm guardians and Banshees or sending out blasts of lighting that sent the creatures reeling before they could reach the shurkien firing line.

"Nice job, Jeith. Protect those delicate elves for us!" Der crackled.

"Move Mon'keigh! Witness the fury of the brides of Khaine!" Jeith was shoved aside, as Banshee warriors charged into the fray, letting out their piercing mind numbing scream. Tyranids stumbled around in a daze before being sliced apart by whirling power swords or rapid firing shurkien pistols.

"Hey, that's rude." Jeith said, casually dispatching a trio of Tyranid Warriors with a few casual slashes of his lightsabers.

"Shut up, mon'keigh." The Banshee exarch swung her spear in a circular pattern, slicing apart leaping termagaunts into pieces, spatting out her reply.

Up ahead, Warp Spiders burst into the material plane beside the two leading humans, firing their death spinners into the charging hordes and thick clouds of monofilament wires passed through targets with ease, leaving gory bits behind. "Greetings mon'keigh. Thank you for the assistance."

"No worries teleporting spider! This is fun!" Der laughed, throwing a claw with such force, it broke through a zoanthrope's force field and impaled into its exposed brain.

The Eldar and human combined counterattack drove a wedge into the Tyranid's mass formation, causing a great disruption in the enemy's line, with losses mounting. Most of the humans lead the charge, steamrolling anything the Tyranids threw at them, while the telepath served as the long range support with psionic storms and flying large rocks. Slowly but surely, the horde was being pushed back, littering countless corpses on the ground.

_Push forward warriors! We can defeat the Great Deverour! _The Autarch telephonically spoke to the entire Eldar army, raising her power sword to the sky, and spreading her wings like a great sky predator.

Then in the blink of an eye, the termagaunts and hypergaunts threw themselves against the Eldars with such beast ferocity and tenacity, using their bodies to block shurkien fire. Tyranid Warriors and Zoanthrope roared and rallied lesser synaptic creatures to their sides, regrouping into concentrated powerful assault groups. Even more reinforcements streamed in, increasing the swarm's size to a massive sea of claws and teeth, more enough to drown the entire Eldar line several times over.

_The Hive Tyrant is coming. _Normal relied to Iyanna, the Autarch and the other humans.

They acknowledge, and the Autarch began to carefully withdraw troops to tighten the line. _Spiritseer, pull back your troops. We need to prepare for the Hive Tyrant. It will be disastrous for us, if strike us now with our line overstretched. _

_Affirmative Autarch. We will pull back now. _

Normal stepped forward. _We will delay them, Spiritseer and Autarch. We will buy you time. _ His eyes flashed with power, a drop of red blood ran down his eyes. Several massive storms slammed down on several charging Tyranid's assaults heading straight for the retreating Guardian and Banshee squads, tearing and burning most of the creatures.

With a massive roar, Amy charged forward, ignoring the wave of claws and teeth that merely scratched her skin, running through smaller Tyranids like a freight train covered in gore. A focused blast of psionic power slammed into her, enough power to punch through a tank's hull, but she stood her ground, slightly. Grabbing a charging tyrant guard, she hefted the beast and chucked it overhead like a fastball at the shooter. The Zoanthrope's shield shattered and the owner was crushed under the mass.

Der cautiously slashed a deeper cut onto his shoulder with one of the claws, then dropped the two improvised weapons. Spying a charging thornback Carnifex heading straight for a squad of retreating Banshees, Der leaped into an arc and landed softly like a cat onto the beast's back.

The beast roared in protest and thrashed, trying to buckle the soft flesh being from its back. Der laughed and grasped one of its failings rendering claws before ripping it out of socket. He stabbed the piercing weapon on the insectoid's head, and pulled it back, letting the contents spill out. "Yes! Come on! Kill me! Haha! Kill me!" He leaped off the body, slamming the limb on the ground with the blunt end, crushing bodies and sending out a shockwave.

"Hey Der! Amy! Stay close idiots, so i can heal you." Letting go of his lightsabers, Jeith thrust out a hand, a soft blue glow emanating around his palms.

The same soft light encased around the two. Cuts and scratches began to heal or stitch together but Der's remained open with the bleeding staunched. Sensing an opportunity, the hypergaunts spring at Jeith, raising their razor sharp claws while termagaunts fired their fleshbore rifles. In a blur of red and blue colours, the lightsabers rose up and spun like whirling buzz saws, cutting down the leaping xenos while the projectile borer beetles stopped midair a meter away from Jeith and flew back to the shooters. The healer pulled out a longer metal handle and pressed a button on it, green lasers ejecting out on both ends, forming a staff.

Then the spirit seer felt a familiar massive presence approaching them, almost like a large part of the massive Hive Mind was personally approaching the battlefield. Its presence had already sent many Eldars screaming in pain from staring directly in the encroaching hungry madness.

_The Hive Tyrant is coming._ _Mon'keigh, you have done your duty well. Pull back._ Illyana reluntacntly reached out to all four of them, her wraith guards and warp spiders were providing rearguard support for the retreating infantry.

"Shut up voice in my head! Just kill me already!" Der roared. The blood dripping down from his wounds steamed then a massive psionic emotion filled shockwave emitted away from him hit everything around him in a hundred meter radius. As one, every single Tyranid hit by the blast threw themselves at the human with frenzy and fury. The Hive Mind roared with hunger and anger, directing energy more charging at the bleeding human. Der met them head on, his punches and kicks breaking every carapace plate it fell upon, while crackling with delight and bloodthirstiness.

Amy crashed amidst the trashing Tyranids, swiping her maul with great power which sent bodies flying meters away. She stood back to back with Der, the two of them fighting with such fury, skills, and speed that soon bodies piled up around them with even a few smashed Carnifexs and large beasts part of the dead. Jeith force leaped and landed beside them, cutting through countless Tyranids with his three telephonically controlled weapons. He threw out force blasts and lighting at the creatures, while pulling in nearby synaptic commanding creatures closer into his comrades and own weapons.

_Hive Tyrant is here, friends._ Normal told the rest.

A massive roar cut through the deafening battlefield, and every Eldar recoiled and grimaced with pain as they felt the madness growing closer to them. A massive twelve feet tall Hive Tyrant charged straight toward the humans, as lesser creatures quickly cleared a path for it. Four massive Tyrant Guards ran alongside with it, larger and heavily armoured than the normal ones. A Bio Titan firing plasma The ground quaked underneath their footsteps.

_Spiritseer, I have to regroup with my friends. Please hold the line as long as you can. _Normal rushed forward, green psionic flame blade erupting from his left bracelet while a blue similar one appeared on his right. Then his whole body disappeared into black smoke that passed through confused Tyranids before he rematerialized with his original body and sliced through Tyranids with quick slashes before moving forward with his form shifting into its smoky state.

Thousands of Tyranids rallied to their Hive Tyrant, forming a massive concentrated arrowhead, with smaller ones setting up similar formations beside the main one. More xenos continued to stream in the battlefield, swelling their numbers to the trillions. Even more Bio Titans joined the fray with more Warriors and Zoanthropes providing synaptic support for the increasing numbers.

Normal landed beside, rematerliazing into his normal state, Jeith who gave him a greeting nod

"Like a snake, cut the head off and the rest of the body will die." Jeith said.

"Yup. Kill the Hive Tyrant, then use the time to destroy the Hive Ships. Should be easy. It's going to be such a bitch to get to the Hive Tyrant."

"Then let's make a path!" Amy snarled, then slammed her maul down with such force that the massive pieces of the ground leaped up. At the same time, Normal and Jeith stomped forward and thrust their hands outward. The large pieces of floor flew and tumbled through Tyranid's lines like cannonballs. Using the wave of debris as cover, the four advanced speedily through the mayhem. Jeith and Normal continued to levitate and throw more debris and massive bodies to add to the chaos, while moving forward. Der and Amy continued to run ahead, their speed or durability ;setting them keep close to the wave.

Just before the tide slammed against the Hive Tyrant's wedge, a wall filled with green energy rose up. The entire wave crashed against the massive blockade, crumbling before falling to the ground. The Zoanthropes hovering by the Hive Tyrant's side gleamed with psionic power, hissing as they dropped the wall. Several crumpled to the ground or exploded in a mess of gore, this forms steaming with the power of the warp. In retaliation, several focused blasts of immaterium energy raced towards Amy, only to slammed against a powerful flickering blue shield.

Der, Jeith and Normal dodged the blasts, using their superior ability and mobility, while Amy let the shield absorb shots after shots before it broke then simply endured the blasts. The way to the Hive Tyrant was momentary clear, but xenos rushed in, trying to fill the large gap or delay the humans while psionic artillery creatures harassed them. Then heavy plasma fire and lance shots rained down on the centar positions, forcing the synaptic creatures to put up the shield again.

_Fire prisms and weapon teams supporting your advance, mon'keigh. _The Autarch contacted Normal.

_Thank you, honourable Autarch. We will make sure of the support. _Normal's eyes flashed in psionic energy, and an especially powerful storm slammed onto the Tyranid's warp shield, causing long webbed cracks to appear on the surface. Blood dripped down from his mouth and his two eyes, leaving wet trails.

Less then a hundred meter away form the shield, Der leaped into the air, winding up for a powerful superman punch, "Oy cunts! Kill me!" He landed with such force, the whole shield shattered with several synaptic creatures slumping and bleeding on the ground, burnt out from feedback . He follow up axe kick slammed into the Hive Tyrant's head, causing a small crack to appear on its forehead with a black ichor dripping out from its mouth.

The Hive Tyrant reared its head back and roared with with the ground cracking from the sound wave. The powerful psionic blasts struck Der's mind, but he shouted back, feeling his anger and hatred bubbling in response , "Come on and kill me, you stupid beasts!" They locked eyes, and charged, a massive twelve feet tall genetically engineered beast dwarfing the five foot angry human.

"Der and Amy, take down the boss. Normal and I will focus on holding the Tyranids back." Jeith called out.

He thrust out his hands, and an invisible force shoved away every surrounding Tyranids, except for the Hive Tyrant, leaving a ring of snarling and hissing nightmarish creatures surrounding them. Sensing the Tyrant Guards rushing to aid their leader, Normal Element clasped his palms. Shadows rose from the ground and grasped two of the Tyrant Guards, binding them in place.

With a mighty roar, Der, with his superior speed, threw a powerful uppercut into the creature's chin, sending it stumbling away. As a follow up, Amy slammed into the Hive Tyrant with her shoulder, cracking the surface. The beast reared back from the strike but retaliated quickly with several lighting slashes, and a bite. Amy battered away the gashing teeth with her maul, while Der danced and dodged with each slash. But in each deadly exchange, the Hive Tyrant adapted and evolved, becoming quicker with its strikes and parries, while the two Elements landed powerful blows against its body, breaking its carapace in several places. However, flesh slowly stitched together at an unnatural rate, almost letting the Tyrant recover fully.

Then Der stumbled back, a long deep gash cut across his chest, bleeding profusely. The Hive Tyrant roared, feeling victory slowly growing in its grasps. Then a fist slammed into its face so hard that the resultant shockwave sent bodies flying away and the xenos general stumbled back, half of its face crushed. "Ahhhh! C'mon kill me!" Der screamed then laughed, before launching into a barrage of punches that left growing craters appear on its hardened skin. Amy's maul slammed into one of its bone sword, shattering the piece.

The Hive Tyrant, pushed through the attack, redoubling its effort by slashing with its claws and remaining bone sword in a furious blur while firing its venom cannon at point blank range. Its wounds began to heal even faster. Der dodged the barrage of counter attacks, but received a few deep cuts and burns. With each hit on his body, Der grew even faster and stronger, so fast that the Hive Tyrant could barely keep up with its four eyes, he punched and kicked with such force that it shook the entire beast. Amy ignored the blows and pain, swinging her maul with skill and speed that the creature was forced back to try and avoid her strikes, only to fall into one of Der's hits or her follow up.

Small psionic storms or blasts ripped apart Tyranids as they attempted to overwhelm Normal Element, with survivors falling to his green and blue psi blades. Bio rifles armed Warriors and Termagunts opened fired, only for a psionic fuelled shield flicker to life and block the projectiles. Lictors leaped out of the torn ground, raising their claws to strike, only for him to turn invisible. They look around confuse, their sensory organs not sensing him, but like a shadow, he appeared behind one and sliced its head off before pulling the rest towards him and cut them in a whirl of blades.

Jeith directed his flying light sabers to Normal's side to help hold back the entire horde. Then he faced the charging Tyrant Guards. He leapt in the air, straight at the one to his right. Blueish Energy concentrated around his fist, and punched it in the face. The strike sent the entire head exploding in gore, and the corpse slumped to the ground. Sensing another charging him from behind, he turned and thrust his hands upward, sending a massive ground spike punching upwards into its softer underbelly. The Tyranid spat out blood, kicking its legs as it tried to reach the ground before finally dying while being held afloat a few feet in the air. Jeith turned to face the other two, cracking his knuckles, breathing heavily while the other two charged him at the same time, completely uncaring for their comrades death.

For two hours, the battle went on, with Jeith finishing off the last of the Tyrant Guards and joined Normal in holding back the horde. Psionic energy leaked out of long straight lines growing open from Normal's skin. Jeith had small cuts and bruises over his entire body while holding a purple light sabre, breathing heavily while seemingly clutching his right side. His hand glowing with the same blue glow, he had healed the other two before. Der was bleeding profusely from the cuts dotting all over his body, leaving small puddles wherever his stepped. Amy was in a similar state with her right arm hanging limply, and held her maul with one hand. The Hive Tyrant roared, its body battered and several of its bio weapons were broken or shattered. But it was regenerating quickly, and adapting. Thicker spiky armour plating grew over its wounds with new bone and flesh deadlier weapons replacing those its lost. Lash whips grew out of its bleeding hands, while rending claws unsheathed themselves from its new hand, and two tail mace erupted from its back, whirling in pace.

Then behind the massive Hive Tyrant, warp spiders leaped out of the immaturity, and tossed plasma grenade on its back. The bombs exploded, coating its back with burning heat slag, bursting the tail maces from the intense hotness. Swopping Hawks and Shining Spears swung down from the skies, firing their powerful laser weapons at the Tyranids below, providing covering fire for several Eldar landers. Several squads of Banshees and Striking Scoprion leapt out of a trio of Wave Serpents which released their combined shields to a massive stunning effect on the horde. The Aspect Warriors landed by Jeith and Normal sides.

"Go mon'keigh! Help your comrades. We shall hold the line for you." A Banshee Exarch said to Normal, and brandish her Executioner pole arm.

"Come my sisters and brothers! For the Craftworld!" Releasing a powerful scream, the Banshees plunged into the midst of the battle, dancing and cutting gracefully down frenzied Tyranids. The Striking Scorpions followed in, opening fire with their shuriken pistols and scorpion claws before slashing with powerful strength fleshy carapace armour with their chainsabres.

"Thank you." Normal replied.

Jeith and him turned, raising their hands at the Hive Tyrant. A mini expanding storm of psionic energy erupted from Normal's palms, carefully and delicately pressed into a ball of vibrant powerful energy by Jeith dancing fingers emitting a powerful controlled force.

_Der! Amy! Move! _The two rolled to the side, just as Jeith and Normal telekinetically pushed the psionic bomb straight into the stunned burning Hive Tyrant. Psionic energy erupted the entire Tyranid's body, crawling over its skin, burning and electrifying its inside and outside. As fast as an eye's blink, Amy ran and jumped while swinging her maul straight up with all her strength. The head ripped and flew off, landing in the middle of the Tyranid's lines.

The loss of the Tyranid's general was devastating.

Tyranids turned and ran, or fell upon each other. Many synaptic creatures exploded from the feedback's of their leader's death. Without taking a pause, the Eldars counterattack, steamrolling the uncoordinated and confused Tyranids as the Hive Mind tried to establish connection with its forces in the craft world. By the time it did, the Eldars had already pushed the entire swarm back to the beachhead, and Eldar crafts and corsairs reinforcement attacked the Hive Ships. Soon, all that was left of the biological ships were burnt flesh and hallowed out husks.

The Eldars have won with help. They have saved their craftworld with heavy casualties, but they defeated the Tyranids. Now was the time to rebuild and regrow, and maybe hope for a bit.

A few solar days later, the humans stood in front of the Eldar's council.

"So that is why you choose to help us? Out of the goodness of your heart? We are not fools, mon'keigh!" The Farseer asked incredulously.

"Are they calling us monkeys?" Der asked.

"Kinda ya, but ignore that, Der. Also, Normal stopping joking, it's messes up diplomacy talk."

"Sorry. Hard to talk properly when there's a millions of Tyranids trying to eat your face"

"Right, sorry about that Lady Farseer." Jeith gave a small bow. "For a quick introduction. My name is Jeith, that is Normal, Amy and Der. We are from a group called the Elements. We came to help your Craftworld, because we are in need of your people's help."

"Kind of an eye for an eye. We help you and you help us." Normal added, stifling a yawn quietly.

Illyanna narrowed her eyes, "Why do you want our aid?"

Jeith shrugged his shoulders, "Because the Great Deverour is coming. Chaos is fucking everyone. The Necrons are waking up, and there's a certain human we think could really use your help. Don't worry, I promise we only need like a squad from each of your aspect shrines."

"Sounds like fun fighty times." Amy smirked.

"Shut up."

"Don't be mean, Jeith."

"Shut up, Normal."

"Enough, mon'keigh!" Farseers eyes glowed with power, silencing the humans. "I will have to discuss this with the rest of the councils and exarchs. What you ask for is not easy to provide since we had just to deal with an incursion. But know that we take your request with great consideration."

"I mean, honestly, its okay if you can't provide for _every_ single aspect shrine. We plan to go to other Craftworlds anyway. Oh that, reminds me! Amy, you have those stone things."

The tall woman gave him a thumbs up, then grabbed a satchel that hanged her side. She turned it inside out and a cascade of small polished gems poured out onto the floor, clattering and bouncing over each other. Soon, the water fall ended and there was a pile up to Amy's waist lying on their feet.

All the Eldar's in the room were silent, too shocked at what they see.

"So we found these spirit stones on one of your old worlds in the Eye of Terror. We thought that it would make pretty good presents. Hope you like it." Jeith flashed them a smile, which did not all reassure the Illyana and the rest.

The spirit seer raised her hand, and one of the stones flew into her outstretched palm. She examined it. It really was a spirit stone, new and unattuned. She turned and nodded to the Faseer, giving her confirmation.

"We accept your gift, . . . mon'keigh. You are dismissed. We have much to discuss, and possibly more questions for you. But we will have an answer for your request soon."

Jeith gave a small bow. "Thank you Lady Farseer. We await your answer." Without a backward glance, he walked out while the rest following, seemingly unfazed by the stares by the pair of Banshees standing by the door.

Illyana set the empty spirit stone back onto the pile, before they were whisked away. She sat back onto her seat among the council. "Let's us continue the meeting. We have much to discuss."


End file.
